1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a decorative lamp, and more particularly to a decorative lamp which can emit lights with varying colors.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional decorative lamps emit lights with only a monochromatic color. Even though some of them can be provided with a sparkling or brightness-varying effects, due to the monotone decorative effects, users often tire quickly of the decorative lamps.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved decorative lamp mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a decorative lamp which can emit lights with varying colors.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.